1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to framing pictures, documents, and other visual media for display. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a frame and display system that facilitates exchanging and mounting pictures, documents, and other visual media.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many types of frames available to display pictures, documents, and other visual media. Conventional frames typically include a metal, wood, composite, or plastic trim that encompasses a generally central opening, such as a window where the visual media is securely displayed. The trim may be configured in various shapes such as square, rectangular, circular, or oval. A back plate is typically provided to secure the visual media against the trim and enable hanging of the conventional frame to a wall or other hanging surface.
To use a conventional frame to display visual media, a number of steps are required in the processes to initially install or exchange visual media to be displayed. Although conventional frames allow for the exchange of visual media as desired by users, often times, the users forego exchanging visual media due to the hassle presented by such processes.
When exchanging visual media using conventional frames, it is generally necessary to remove the entire conventional frame from its hanging surface and disassemble the back plate from the trim to remove previously-displayed visual media. Disassembling the back plate from the trim generally requires removing, bending, or rotating tabs, staples, hinges, or other fasteners. With some conventional frames, multiple tools may be required to complete the process of exchanging visual media.
Once the to-be displayed visual media is installed into the conventional frame, it is necessary to re-hang and level the conventional frame, which often becomes unleveled after removal from a wall or display area. Conventional frames may also become unleveled after inadvertent contact with the conventional frame, which displaces it from level once hung. If the conventional frame is hard mounted via permanent means to prevent inadvertent displacement, exchanging the displayed visual media of the conventional frame is especially difficult.
Accordingly, the process of exchanging visual media using conventional frames is generally unduly burdensome and time consuming.